


putting in overtime

by serendipitee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flash Fic, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: Every time Jackson leaves, he comes back into Jinyoung’s hands; every time Jackson leaves, Jinyoung’s heart goes with him. He’s just taking it back, is all.





	putting in overtime

**Author's Note:**

> title from [overtime by bryson tiller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNHTsOVD1c0)
> 
> ♥

A cool, pearly bead of sweat rolls down Jinyoung's spine. 

"Seun. Let me do it." He rolls his hips to make a point, lifts up and down on his knees to show exactly how much overhead clearance he has for this.

"Fuck, fine, okay." Jackson's thick, tensing, spread thighs are an excellent seat when he sinks down, down, taking him in so deep Jinyoung can feel his cock in his throat. He throws his head back and nearly brains himself on the car door. "God, you're insatiable. Succubus."

Jinyoung grins, giggles on a half-breath in the stifling, shuttered air, slides up and grinds back down in that way he knows will rub the fat head of Jackson's cock perfectly against his prostate. He doesn't bother to muffle his moan. 

They’re alone anyway. Just the two of them in their little bubble. "Ah. I—I haven't heard you complaining.”

“Not complaining,” Jackson groans. “Just taking field notes. ‘Subject Park goes one week without his boyfriend; rubs all over him like a cat in heat when he returns.’” He cackles at his own joke just to choke on a gasp when Jinyoung clenches around him.

Jinyoung arches his back a little, bobbing despite having to keep his head down, neck craned at what is surely an unflattering angle. Maybe he has been a little too clingy, since Jackson came home — had his hands all over him from the second he got back, couldn’t stop himself from touching even on camera. Couldn’t stop savoring the closeness, the warmth of his body and the way they fit together perfectly somehow, in spite of every difference, like they always do. He’s dropped to his knees, peeled himself open, willing and wanting and trapping Jackson in his clutches more times in the past forty-eight hours than the last six months combined. 

Every time Jackson leaves, he comes back into Jinyoung’s hands; every time Jackson leaves, Jinyoung’s heart goes with him. He’s just taking it back, is all. 

Jackson skates his hot hands over the landscape of Jinyoung’s back, down his ass and thighs and — “Oh my god,” he giggles, cheeks full of flush and cock buried in Jinyoung. “Are you still wearing socks?”

Jinyoung whines, leans forward onto Jackson’s chest so he can bounce backward. His thighs are getting tired, even when he puts his foot down on the floor to stabilize himself. “I forgot. Quit laughing at me.” 

From this angle, Jackson can plant a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead, right at his hairline where it’s starting to sweat. “Sorry, baby. You’re just so cute.” He wiggles his finger under the elastic and pulls so it snaps back against Jinyoung’s calf, a sharp flick of not-quite pain. “Calling me hot on live, keeping your socks on. So needy.”

Jinyoung digs his fingernails into Jackson’s abs, huffing a sigh into his face as he wriggles and rides. “Now, whatever would make you think that?”

Jackson hisses, hips jumping under the blunt pain and trying to fuck further Jinyoung’s fluttering, sucking hole. “You missed me.” In traditional Jackson fashion, it’s a truth covered up by a tease — he’s acting smug, grinning up at Jinyoung like it’s some sort of faux pas for him to admit it, but his eyes are so, so soft, warm and treasuring and staring up at Jinyoung as if out of all the things Jackson’s seen and places he’s been, Jinyoung is the only thing worth looking at.

Jinyoung’s breath hitches. “You know I did.” He kisses Jackson fiercely, loses himself in the red-hot brand of his mouth, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “So much.”

Jackson’s arms wrap around his waist, grasping him tight to his chest like if he did it hard enough it would glue them together permanently. “Me too.”

It makes Jinyoung woozy to be wanted like this, to have the mirror of his adoration reflected back at him with such beloved intensity. It makes him weak, all the way up and down his spine, and he lets his head fall forward onto Jackson’s chest, breathing him in. His expensive cedar cologne and sweat from their pre-recording and the vaguest hint of grilled meat and charcoal from lunch.

“Baby,” Jackson croons, smoothing his callused hand gentle and soothing down Jinyoung’s back, across his shoulderblades. He maneuvers Jinyoung’s body around, props him up with his knees on the leather seat and Jinyoung’s toes curl in toward each other, tingling and anticipatory. “I’ve got you.”

Jackson fucks up into him like this, sensing his exhaustion and trembling heart and taking control with all the self-assurance in the world. Every hot lick of pleasure in Jinyoung’s stomach is followed up immediately by the next, and the next, and he cries out over and over into the soft skin of Jackson’s neck, his collarbone and sternum, sloppily running his lips and tongue and teeth over anything he can reach. 

He comes in a blind rush, cock rubbing against Jackson’s tight lower belly, biting into Jackson’s lip. Jackson grunts and grips him tighter, fucks him harder chasing his own release.

“Inside,” Jinyoung gasps, clawing at his arms, insistent despite the hesitation in Jackson’s hips. “Seunie, come inside me.”

“Jinyoungie,” he chokes, eyes wide and feverish, surely thinking of their responsibilities after this, “but….”

“Please,” Jinyoung sobs, oversensitized, a bulbous tear slipping down his cheek. Jackson moans, overwhelmed by the sight, and agrees, seals it with a warm, wet kiss against Jinyoung’s swollen mouth. 

He keeps his word, like always, spilling hot and full and inside, where Jinyoung will be able to feel him for ages, where he can crawl through Jinyoung’s veins, under his skin where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON DAD FIC I'M SORRY.....,.,.,,, i just couldn't get this Concept out of my head orz ... also this is partially due to mia's sock fixation so blame them


End file.
